


Luigi's Mansion

by procrastinatorAT



Series: Luigi's Mansions of retelling [1]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Retelling, This might change, at least I don't think I am, no relationships - Freeform, no retelling the whole game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatorAT/pseuds/procrastinatorAT
Summary: Luigi won a mansion in a contest he didn't enter? Something's fishy here, but that's fine Mario's on the case!...Or he would be if he was there with Luigi at the entrance. Also why is this place filled to the brim with ghosts!?(Retelling of the original Luigi's Mansion)
Series: Luigi's Mansions of retelling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Luigi's Mansion

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Deer Diary,_

_We should have realized it sooner. Winning a mansion seems really neat at first, even if I didn’t enter whatever this contest was in the first place. Hindsight is 20-20 they say. _

* * *

It’s been really quiet in the Mushroom Kingdom recently. Bowser hasn’t come up with any new schemes, Wario is off looking for treasure, not sure where Waluigi is, and there haven’t even been any events in Toad Town. There hasn’t even been a storm in a while it’s just been that kind of quiet.

The princess has even been looking to go on a vacation soon. She didn’t say where or when but Mario thinks she wants some new scenery for a little bit. It’s just been that peaceful.

Mario still goes on an adventure at least once a week. Just to see how past companions have been. Apparently Goombario was the latest visit and he’s been doing pretty well. Jr Troopa’s been bugging them apparently but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

The only real event is Luigi checking the daily mail. Whenever Mario is out, usually for longer adventures, he lets Luigi read through and send a letter back letting everyone know what Mario has been up to. Heading out to the mail box was met with a bit of a surprise today though.

There was a letter from Peach, about her vacation planning no doubt, a letter from Bow, and… a mystery envelope addressed to Luigi.

Luigi pause for a second after seeing it. He usually never receives mail, unless from some of the local toads he talks with on weekends. It’s too early for Daisy’s monthly letter too. Bundling all the letter he makes his way back to the house to see what his letter is.

Making his way inside, he places all the letters on the table, grabs the one addressed to him and stares at the envelope for a moment. _“What could this even be? I haven’t sent anything out recently. It looks plain enough. Maybe it’s an advertisement from of the local businesses.”_

As Luigi opens it, a little bit of confetti falls out. Not much but enough that he’ll have to clean it and probably still find some next week. He then pulls of the two pages within the envelope. One clearly being a map, and the other being the letter itself.

_Congratulations!_

_ You have been chosen to win the grand prize of a Mansion! Included in this letter is the map to guide you to your newly won home! Follow the map and thank you for your patronage._

_ K.B. Industries_

* * *

“So… what do you think of it?”

“Considering I haven’t even enter a contest nor have heard of K.B. Industries before? Seems odd at the very least”

Not long after reading Mario came back and Luigi showed him the letter. Both currently sitting at the table just looking at it, seeing if we can spot what seems wrong with it.

Mario grabs it and reads it over one more time. “So we have a map to this place at least. Want to go check it out?”

Luigi looks to him a little perplexed. “How do we know this place even exist? Yeah I get the map helps but something still seems off.”

Mario set the letter down and looked at the map. “It’s not that far from Boo Woods which isn’t even that far from here. If you want I can check it myself.”

The second he said Boo Woods, Luigi’s heart jumped. “Hold up there! Boo Woods?!”

Ah irrational fears, even since he was little, Luigi always had at least a fear of ghosts, among other things. Being the shy younger sibling that doesn’t get out as often does that to you. 

“Don’t worry,” Mario said. “If anything shows up I’ll be there and no one should be out of straights at the moment with how peaceful it’s been.”

Luigi conceded as Mario did have a point. “Alright. When do you want to go check it out?”

* * *

After Mario briefly went through his mail, they agreed to check the place out the next day. Mario had to go stay with Peach the night to help with vacation planning, and then would go to Boo Woods early to speak with Lady Bow, she was being vague about what she wanted to talk about though.

And now Luigi nears the entrance of Boo Woods, nearing the time he would meet Mario at the mansion. Luigi Hoping that if this is just a prank, that it’s nothing too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Luigi's mansion fic binge since Luigi's Mansion 3 came out, and you can bet I've been disappointed in the lack of what I was looking for to read. So here's my FIRST published fan fiction. Critics welcome I guess but I probably won't take them to heart as I don't exactly write at all XP
> 
> All self edited. English is my first/only language but you can bet I hate it with a passion.


End file.
